


Oblivious

by DeathByATeacup



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByATeacup/pseuds/DeathByATeacup
Summary: March realizes that he and Healy have been dating for a while now.
Relationships: Jackson Healy/Holland March
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Oblivious

“Jackson Healy! Why didn’t you tell me that people think we’re gay!!” 

March burst into the room they’d been sharing for a year now where Healy was sitting on the bed. He took a final drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Us! People think we’re a couple!!” 

He raised an eyebrow as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Uhuh… and you’re saying we’re not.” 

“No!” March spluttered. “We’re partners! In… in a business!!” 

“You are absolutely right. We are.” The smile continued to slowly spread across his face as he watched the gears in March’s head start to turn. God he couldn’t tell whether he loved him because or in spite of him being so dumb. Ok that was unfair and he knew it, he had good insight when it came to their investigations and they worked great as a team, but fuck was he dense. 

“Exactly! I mean yeah we share a bed, but beds are expensive! We rebuilt the house and don’t have enough money for an extra bed yet.” 

“No you’re absolutely right. They are expensive.” The small smile on his face had broken out into a complete grin. He began unbuttoning his shirt as March rambled on. Couldn’t hurt. He had planned on changing his shirt before March barged in anyways. 

March’s nervous rambling came to a halt as his eyes trailed over Healy’s now bare chest. 

“I Uh… I mean…” Fuck had his mouth been this dry the entire time? “Guys see each other naked in locker rooms all the time and no one calls them gay!” 

“Again. You have perfectly valid point.” Healy replied in an even tone. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall off on the bed behind him. He watched March, unable to control the grin that was now on his face. March was looking at him, actually looking at him. 

March swallowed hard and tried his best not to stare. He’d seen Healy shirtless countless times so why… 

“Hey uh…” March stepped closer to the bed. “So you don’t…” God. Had he always had that much chest hair? 

He flopped on the bed next to Healy who was still smiling at him with that ever patient look in his eyes. He had waited a year for March to come to this realization, he could wait a little longer.

March finally let out a soft groan. “Fuck.” He let out a deep breath and practically deflated against Healy. “I’m gay aren’t I?” 

March felt his head began to bounce a little as Healy’s chest bubbled with laughter. 

“Are you laughing!?” He sat up straight and shoved Healy. “This is serious!! I’m in crisis here! I’m gay! Why didn’t you tell me!? What the-” His stream of words and thoughts were cut off when Healy cupped his chin and leaned in to press their lips together. 

“I cannot-” Another kiss. “Believe!-” Healy continued kissing him with that same smile plastered on his face. He was adorable. He had waited too long to stop now. Besides, for all his talk March wasn’t pulling away or trying to stop him. In fact, he leaned into each kiss and had even put a hand on his chest. 

“How- long- were you- going to let me-” Each pause was punctuated by a kiss from Healy and with each one March found he was losing the will to keep talking. He liked this! Fuck, he was definitely gay now if he wasn’t before. 

He finally put two hands on his chest and pushed him away so he could look at him. He paused for a moment as he watched his face… the same one he had been living and working with for a year now. It was definitely the same face, but it felt different now. There was warmth in his eyes, and affection, and… He found himself blushing a little now. 

No! He wouldn’t let his questions go unanswered just because he was frustratingly handsome at this moment. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself!? How long were you going to let me just-” His protests died down, ending with a soft moan against Healy’s lips as he was pulled into his lap. 

“It’s about time.” He answered gruffly as he continued kissing the man he loved and had loved for an entire year. 

**Author's Note:**

> Editing whom?


End file.
